This invention relates to meat tenderising apparatus intended for tenderising raw meat such as ham or steaks.
One of the most common reasons for toughness, or lack of tenderness, in meat such as steak or ham is the firmness and adhesion of the tissue fibres in the raw meat. This fibre adhesion can vary substantially between one cut or joint and another, and it is well known in the cooking art that the tenderness of a steak or joint can be improved by breaking down this fibre adhesion (e.g. by hammering) immediately prior to cooking.
Attempts have been made to tenderise meat on a large scale immediately after slaughter and butchery, but these have been generally unsuccessful as the apparatus used has also produced bruising of the meat. This is undesirable where, as frequently occurs, the meat is stored for some time before it is cooked.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a meat tenderising apparatus which is capable of tenderising meat at a high without producing bruising of the meat.
Ham and pork meat is frequently injected with brine to improve its flavour and keeping qualities. In addition to tenderising the meat, the apparatus of the invention also treats the meat in such a manner that it is capable of taking in more brine during a brine injection treatment, resulting in improved flavour.